


90408

by WritingStag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, slight Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: When you turn sixteen a tattoo appears on your body, timed to the exact second you were born. It can be anywhere but it’s always your soulmates first words to you. Kara, despite being Kryptonian gets her tattoo in the middle of the night on her sixteenth birthday. (aka yet another soulmate AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this has been done to death, especially for this ship but I wanted to try my hand at it and give it my unique spin, originally a one shot but we'll see. Find me on tumblr at Cofeeskater! (also I wrote the entire bar scene while listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq9gy6MFrl4 )

Kara gasped, a scream dying on her lips as she woke. Sitting upright in bed she clutched her wrist as it burned, black ink snaking it way across her skin. Alex barged in, turning the lights on and hurrying over to Kara. Already 19, Alex remembered the searing pain that came with the marks.

When Alex had turned 16, their mother had to hold her while she cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and clutching her ribs. As soon as the mark had finished, the pain was gone and Alex had dashed to the bathroom to read her tattoo, returning laughing “It says get back here you shit stain.” She’d giggled, the absurdity and uniqueness of her tattoo brought reassurance. They’d gone out to celebrate that night. She met Maggie a week later during a game of rugby against the rival high school. When Maggie had shouted at Alex, she’d stopped dead, Maggie plowing into her and the pair of them crashing to the ground. Alex’s first words to Maggie had been “My future wife hits like a truck.” Both teams had gone out to celebrate after the game, it was always a big deal, meeting your soul mate.

Alex held Kara, smoothing her hair away from her face and holding her tight until the burning stopped, leaving Kara to sag in relief against Alex. For three years she’d been terrified she wouldn’t get a mark but now she had one and Kara smiled, only to drop right back off her face when she saw the single word, burned into her skin. “Hello.” Just the one word, one word Kara heard at least a dozen times a day.

Kara whimpered and showed it to Alex, feeling crushed. Alex didn’t say anything, unsure of what to say, nothing felt adequate. Instead she crawled in bed with Kara and held her until she fell back asleep. Kara hadn’t needed to sleep with Alex in two years but tonight was an exception, even if it made Alex feel a little stupid. If it made Kara feel better it was worth it.

At lunch later that day Winn and James were practically bouncing in their seats as Kara trudged to the lunch table.

“Did you get it yet?”

“What’s it say?”

“Is it cool?"

“Where is it?”

Kara drooped under the barrage of questions and James was the first to notice, slapping Winn’s shoulder a few times to get him to shut up. ”Kara? Are you okay?” James asked gently, reaching out to lay his hand over his best friends. Instead of answering Kara simply flipped her hand under James’, showing them her tattoo. Winn was the first to understand the writing, even upside down, letting out a noise of sympathy. 

“Aww Kara, it’ll be okay.” James promised, doing his best to smile. When Kara looked at them both with sad blue eyes however, neither of them could muster up a smile. 

~

A week later Winn practically tripped over his own feet, running excitedly to Kara, sitting dejectedly next to James and pushing her food around on her plate barely eating. He dropped into his seat, barely containing excitement. “Kara, I figured out how to make sure your soul mate knows it’s you!” Kara perked up at that, her questioning gaze making Winn falter for a second before regaining his footing. “Remember last year when you told us Alex knew it was Maggie because her tattoo was so weird?” Kara nodded, hope slipping off her face that made Winn hurry through the rest of his explanation. “Well, even if yours isn’t unique, you can make sure your soulmates is! Whenever someone says hello, instead of saying hi back you can say something like Purple people eater!” Winn finished excitedly, a look of pure pride on his face.

Kara gasped and practically launched across the table, grabbing Winn in a hug so tight it was almost dangerous. “Winn! You’re a genius!” 

Kara perked up and soon was back to her usual self, enthusiastic and sunshiny. From then on whenever someone Kara didn’t know greeted her, she would respond with a string of numbers, 90408. When Winn asked her one day what the numbers were, Kara shy responded that they were the theoretical coordinates where Krypton used to be. Kara had smiled sadly but soon shrugged and said it was a small way to remember them, all that she’d lost but also all that she’d gained when she landed on earth. 

Graduation came and went. James went to a university three states away as it was the best in fine arts and photography. Winn ended up at M.I.T to no one’s surprise and Kara decided she needed a year off to figure out what it was she wanted to do with her life. In November over a skype call between the three of them James excitedly declared he’d found his soulmate, her name was Lucy and he’d met her at a coffee shop when she’d asked the manager who took the photos of the cityscape lined up along the wall. When he’d pointed out James, sitting by himself in the armchair she’d come by and demanded to buy the set James had laughed and simply lifted his shirt, showing off his tattoo, matching the words she’d just spoken. Kara and Winn had been excited for him and once he’d gone to bed they’d talked about when they would meet their soulmates, talked about how much it sucked that everyone else they knew had met their soulmates. Kara hadn’t slept well that night, staring at the hello written on her wrist and wishing like always that she’d had anything, something else to help her find her soulmate.

Winn found his soulmate in March, a guy by the name of Mike that Winn couldn’t seem to stop gushing about. Kara had smiled, even managed to be genuinely excited for him, asking Winn what he was like, if he treated him right, was he hot. Winn’s blushed could be heard over the phone as he stuttered out that he was very attractive, hadn’t even really know he was bisexual until he met Mike. Kara congratulated him once more before hanging up, felling hollow and empty and staring bitterly at the single useless word inked into her skin. From then on, Kara always covered it up with bracelets or long sleeves, anything to hide it from her own sight.

It came to a point in April when Eliza started noticing her daughter drooping like a wilted flower, her energy clearly not there not matter how well Kara tried to mask it. A week later she arranged for Kara to go visit Alex at her university, hoping the change of scenery would do her well. Alex was only one state south and so Kara took the bus, staring blankly out at the scenery as it whipped past, rubbing at her tattoo absently with her thumb.

Alex welcomed her into the apartment she and Maggie shared and Kara smiled, genuinely happy to see her sister and Maggie, who had almost been a second big sister, looking out for the youngest Danvers and helping her sneak cookies from the kitchen when no one was looking with a secretive wink. 

At first Kara wasn’t sure about what to do with her day when Alex was in class and Maggie was out at the police academy, training to be a cop. There wasn’t a lot to do around the apartment aside from bake and on the third day Alex had scoded her, saying they didn’t have the money to keep letting Kara stress bake (but she’d said it around a mouth full of chocolate zucchini loaf so Kara knew she wasn’t that mad.)

On the fourth day of her visit Kara took to wandering around the city. Admiring the rapidly changing weather as spring began to bloom, snow melting and fresh green plants daring to poke out. On the fifth day Alex decided she’d drag Kara to a party on campus, one of the many parties organized by one of the many clubs on campus. Alex promised she’d have fun but if at any moment she felt uncomfortable then she’d take her home. Kara, having nothing to lose agreed.

The party was in the ballroom attached to the bar and at some point the divider had been rolled back, letting people roam freely between the bar and the dancefloor. Neither Alex nor Maggie stuck around for long, getting lost in the crowd almost as soon as they arrived. Kara felt out of place among all the party goers, but didn’t let that stop her from talking to people. At some point she got roped into a game of beer pong by a group of girls and to their surprise (as well as Kara’s) she was not only amazing at beer pong but she never missed a single shot. BY the end of the game the boys on the opposite team were too drunk to carry on and the girls insisted they buy her a drink. 

They all crowded at the bar and they got Kara a drink and gave her hugs and pats on the back, (One girl who had clearly had too much had drunkenly kissed Kara on the cheek making her blush.) The group of beer pong girls didn’t stick around too long, leaving Kara sitting alone at the bar, glad for a moment to herself. She sat and listening to the music and the shouts of the rowdy party goers, smiling every so often when loud cheers went up from one group. At some point one of the bar tenders asked if she wanted a menu and Kara nodded.

Kara was so focused on the menu and her internal debate (Chilli fries or a cheeseburger?) that she didn’t notice a woman slide onto the seat next to her. When she did set her menu down she was startled by piecing green eyes and red lips that just seemed to scream ‘kiss me.’ The mystery woman smiled, as if she knew something and Kara couldn’t help but notice how attractive she was. She wore a button up under a suit jacket paired with a skirt that came to just above her knees and she wore heels. Not only was she gorgeous but Kara wondered how she hadn’t noticed her before, everyone else wore jeans and t-shirts or hoodies and this woman looked like she’d just come from a business meeting.  
“Hello.” She said, her voice smooth and velvety, internally making Kara melt a little. 

“90408.” Kara replied shyly. For some reason this woman made her nervous. Her eyes widened however and she gave Kara a look that she couldn’t understand. “Sorry, that sounds stupid I ah... my soulmates not been very creative with her first words to me.” Kara said, averting her eyes, a blush creeping up her neck. 

The woman recovered and gave her another smile, this one softer and tender, almost loving. “That’s alright, mine was very specific about hers.” She said, making Kara’s heart plummet into her stomach. She already had a soulmate. Kara didn’t understand why that upset her so much, she’d know this woman for all of 2 minutes but she’d felt a pull, a draw in her chest that Kara couldn’t ignore. “Can I show you something?” She asked and Kara smiled weakly but nodded. She shrugged her jacket off and laid it on the bar and began to unbutton her shirt, making Kara widen her eyes and a furious blush to cover her entire face. What was she doing? When the woman had her shirt completely unbuttoned Kara was relieved to see a tank top underneath. She then turned her back to Kara and she could see ink, just barely poking out from underneath the top. The woman twisted her head back to Meet Kara’s eyes, a small grin on her face. ”Go on.” She encouraged.

Kara raised her hand and with trembling fingers, heart pounding in her chest, moved the fabric of her tank top down just enough to read what the woman’s soul mark read. Kara gasped, yanking her hand back as her eyes watered. Nestled between her shoulder blades, 90408 was written in shaky cursive, cursive Kara recognized as her own. The woman turned around to face Kara, a smile on her face. 

“Hello, my name is Lena and I’m your soulmate.”


End file.
